finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Berserker (Final Fantasy X-2)
The Berserker is a dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2 and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission. It is obtained at Lake Macalania in Chapter 3 after completing the mission to defeat fiends outside the travel agency. The dressphere has the worst Magic and Magic Defense stats, as well as the lowest Defense of all the physical assault dresspheres. This is evened out by the best Agility stats, as well as high Strength, Evasion, and HP. Its passive abilities help with evening out the lows of the dressphere. Each character uses a different fighting style when attacking: Yuna pounces and attacks like a mountain lion, Rikku uses capoeira, and Paine uses Panther Kung Fu. Paine's attack animation is the fastest of the three, while Rikku's is the slowest. Profile The Berserker dons animal skins and fur, as well as durable fabrics. Yuna wears a tight magenta one-piece outfit with cutouts on her hips, back and stomach. Her outfit has blue lined patterns and she wears a yellow ribbon belt around her waist. She has dark magenta shoulder-pads and headpiece, both with blue-purple horns adorning them. She wears leopard-print gloves and shoes with white fur lining. She wears a blue, beaded necklace and has brown markings on her back, hips, stomach, chest, and face. Rikku wears a white/leopard-print bikini top and bottoms. She wears an orange ribbon belt around her waist. She has blue shoulder-pads with blue horns on each and a blue headband with a single, large horn on the left side. She wears leopard-print gloves and shoes with blue fur lining. She wears a white, beaded necklace and has orange markings on her legs and face. Paine wears a tight, indigo one-piece outfit with red-lined pattern. She wears a blue ribbon belt around her waist. She has black and gold shoulder-pads with black horns on each. She wear a black headpiece with silver/red horns on each side. She wears leopard-print gloves and boots with white fur lining. She wears a silver pendant necklace and has red markings on her face. Yuna's victory pose is to somersault and then stand upright, displaying her claws. Rikku performs a vertical spin, followed by a spinning handstand, before getting back on her feet and pumping her arms. Paine performs a series of kicks and swipes. Abilities Mastering Berserker requires 1,360 Ability Points. Berserker can use Berserk, which boosts the user's strength but causes her to lose control of her actions; several Instinct abilities; and Howl, which doubles the users' max HP. Instinct abilities can be accessed outside of the Berserker dressphere by equipping the Nature Lore accessory or the Blood of the Beast Garment Grid. Rikku has access to her Instinct abilities through the Mascot dressphere. Berserker learns counterattacks and other auto-abilities that enhance her in battle as an autonomous fighter who cannot be controlled by the player while berserked. Command abilities Auto-abilities Stats Other appearances Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Multiple copies of the Berserker dressphere can be found on the ground inside the tower or bought in shops. It increases Evasion by 1 point and Attack by 2 points per each level. It has a high HP growth. However, it is best used for experienced and advanced players due to its low defense stats. Its regular attack range is one tile ahead of the character. Abilities Auto-abilities Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Cripple - Paine SR.png|Cripple (SR). FFAB Cripple - Paine SR+.png|Cripple (SR+). FFAB Cripple - Paine SSR.png|Cripple (SSR). FFAB Cripple - Paine SSR+.png|Cripple (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SR.png|Hurt (SR). FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SR+.png|Hurt (SR+). FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SSR.png|Hurt (SSR). FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SSR+.png|Hurt (SSR+). ;Weapon Cards FFAB Berserker Claw (Rikku) FFX-2 SSR.png|Berserker Claw (Rikku) (SSR). FFAB Berserker Claw (Rikku) FFX-2 SSR+.png|Berserker Claw (Rikku) (SSR+). FFAB Berserker Claw (Rikku) FFX-2 UUR.png|Berserker Claw (Rikku) (UUR). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery Yuna_the_Berserker.jpg|Yuna as a Berserker. Rikku_the_Berserker.jpg|Rikku as a Berserker. Ff10-2-paine14.jpg|Paine as a Berserker. Yuna Transformation7.gif|Yuna's spherechange. Rikku Transformation10.gif|Rikku's spherechange. Paine Transformation4.gif|Paine's spherechange. Yuna_Berserker_Victory_Pose.png|Yuna's victory pose. Yuna Victory Pose Berserker.gif Rikku_Berserker_Victory_Pose.png|Rikku's victory pose. Rikku Victory Pose Berserker.gif Paine Berserker Victory Pose.png|Paine's victory pose. Paine Victory Pose Berserker.gif FFX-2 Berserker Attack.png|Attack. FFX-2 Berserk.png|Berserk. FFX-2 Howl.png|Howl. Etymology Trivia * A Berserker who has learned Evade & Counter is especially useful against the Elder Drakes in Via Infinito, which can be difficult when first encountered, but that is unable to hit a Berserker with Evade & Counter due to Berserker's high Evasion. fr:Berserk/Final Fantasy X-2 it:Berserker (Final Fantasy X-2) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy X-2